Arc 2 Canco Island
by PhoenixG215
Summary: After the events of Slaver Island the crew barely managed to escaped the clutches of Admiral Kizaru and the evil warden. But upon escape Will sucame to his injuries and now the crew are onward towards Canco Island in search for a doctor to heal the heavily injured Will


Arc: Canco Island

By William Greene

The story so far, we met our main character's Will, Skye, Jay, Arsenal, Bolt, Ex and Scarlett. They just escaped from the prison island "Slavers Island" the news about their actions have started to spread, and the crew are now actively being hunted as a highly dangerous group. During the escape from Slavers Island the captain and leader Will went against one of the most powerful officers of the navy an Admiral by the name of Kizaru. Though Will did not defeat him he was able to hold his own being acknowledged by the admiral. During the fight Will was heavily damaged and sub came to his injuries and now the crew is going towards Canco Island in the pursuit of finding a doctor to help Will.

On the sea aboard the stolen navy ship…

Jay: how much longer we've been traveling for a while now

Skye: we should be getting closer to **Canco Island** because the weather is slowly changing over. The temperature is slowly dropping which means Canco must be a winter island

Scarlett: hopefully we can find help once we get to the island.

A castle on Canco Island…

Frank: I'm here to report to Black

(Frank age 18)

Black: ahh look who it is how ya doing Frank

Frank: …

Black: don't be that way, what's that's in your hand

Frank: the daily paper I was bringing it to you apparently there was a prison break on "Slavers Island"

Black: "Slavers Island" you say … (reads new paper) hahaha well look at what we have here (shows picture to crew)

Sana: if it isn't them

Big: humph…

Runner: this article says that they're captain had a battle with Kizaru, and he survived that speaks volume boss

Black: even more interesting

At that moment one of Blacks henchmen come into the room and begins to whisper to Frank who has a shocked look on his face.

Frank: I just got word that a ship is approaching the island and the ones in the posters are coming here

Black: hahahaha

Runner: whatever your planning boss be careful

On the ship…

Bolt: It got cold suddenly where are we

Arsenal: "Canco Island"

Ex: …

Jay: what's wrong

Bolt: nothing he's fine I found some winter gear here everyone

Arsenal: I think we should take the small boats out instead of taking the entire navy ship, we don't know how the people of this island feel about the navy

The crew disembarks off the navy ship and gets into small little boats that they use to sail the rest of the way to the island and they all climb off. Once they hide the sail boats the crew beings to walk into town which is covered by a thick snowy forest.

Scarlett: the book on the ship said this island has some of the best doctors but I haven't seen a town yet just thick forest.

Jay: on the bright side it's kind of great to have the freedom to walk around

Skye: yea your right I just wish Will was able to experience this with us

(Will is shown passed out)

Scarlett: look a town

The crew walks into town but to their surprise nobody is around. Is this an abandoned village or is there somebody around?

Ex: brother

Bolt: I know

Scarlett: there's nobody here

Skye: no there's at least one person here

At that moment a shadow figure moves from behind a curtain

Skye: over there

Knock knock…

?: hello (low scared voice)

Skye: hello my names Skye and this is my brother and he was badly injured trying to protect me and my sister here from bandits please could you help him

Scarlett: (she thought that lie up to quick) we have money please

?: (looks around nervously) come in my names Mandi by the way

Outside in the woods…

Ex: …

Jay: you've been quiet ever since we got here

Bolt: he's fine Jay

Arsenal: hm

Jay: did you

Arsenal: yes, were not alone

Bolt and Ex: …

Mysterious figure: *scalpel shuriken*

Bolt Ex Jay and Arsenal are shocked but respond accordingly

Jay: (pulls out sword) *firewall-slash*(a wall of fire melts the shuriken)

Ex: what's going on

Mysterious Figure: *paralytic syringe*

Ex: damn (falls over)

Bolt: brother!

Arsenal: (pulls out Desert Eagle custom pistols) *burst shot*

Mysterious Figure: (dodges) ** paralyzing mist*

The guys fall over, meanwhile back at the house…

Skye: I wonder where if the guys are ok

Mandi: I did all I could do for your brother but I'm still a doctor in training if my boss where here he could heal up your captain no problem

Scarlett: is he that good?

Skye: how old is he?

Mandi: (smiles) 18

At that moment the door opens…

Frank: Mandi I'm back, oh visitors

Mandi: hey Frank, yes, I helped them as much as I could please don't be mad, I know how you feel abo-

Frank: enough! (turns around) would you guys mind taking that guy and leaving please, I don't help pirates

Skye: please!

Scarlett: (how did they know we were pirates)

Frank shuts his office door

Mandi: I'm sorry about that Franks parents were killed by pirates. I believe they were killed by the guy traveling with you Ex

Scarlett: …

Skye: we never said we were traveling with somebody named Ex. Who are you?

Mandi: uh oh

CRASH!

Mysterious Figure: *scalpel shuriken*

Scarlet: *I point barrier – shield*

The shuriken bounce off the shield

Skye: (punches ground)

The mysterious figure falls over

Skye: *mio smash* (fist coated in armament haki)

CRASH… the mysterious figure crashes into the wall and his mask falls off

Mandi: Frank!

Then a void open...

Skye: what's going on

Big: (throws punch)

Skye doges the attack and Runner picks up Will

Skye: brother!

The void closes and the fighter disappear along with Will

Mandi: Frank

The door opens and in runs Jay and Arsenal

Jay: Bolt and Ex they're gone

Skye: so is Will

Scarlett: why did Frank do this? If he hates pirates why is he working with them

Mandi: he doesn't have a choice

Flashback…

Little Frank: mom dad do you guys have to go

Franks Mom: yes dear (smiles) everything will be ok it's for the benefit of the village

Franks Dad: if we can convince Black to let us work with his crew in exchange for the island and towns safety it will be all worth it

On Blacks ship...

Black: why would I want you guys on my crew

Franks Dad: were both doctors the best on the island

Black: if I control the island ill have and entire fleet of doctors. I ran the old rulers out for my benefit and for getting on my nerves (snaps fingers)

Ex: yes captain

Black: get rid of them

Ex: roger *exploding mines*

Frank: MOM! DAD! (starts crying) BLACKKK!

Franks Mom: don't let this stop you dear from accomplishing your dreams

Franks Dad: we love you son

Frank: ill become a doctor so I can save people from death mom dad

Black: did I hear right this kids' going to become a doctor huh

Fodder: according to some of the towns folk he's preformed 3 successful operations and nursed at least 20 people back to health

Black: at this young age (digs in bag and pulls out devil fruit) give it to the kid

Frank: no, I don't want it

Fodder: (forces fruit down Franks mouth)

Black: you belong to me now kid hahaha

Back in regular time…

Scarlett: that's awful I can't believe Ex would do such a thing

Mandi: he probably had no choice one of Blacks men has the ability to lower inhibition and the part of you that tells you right from wrong making the perfect killing machines

Skye: you seem to know a lot about black

Mandi: yes, Frank saved me from death by the hands of Black. He killed my family leaving only me alive and when I was almost done Frank saved me and trained me in the art of medicine. Convincing Black I was worthy of life. I'm so grateful to him

In the castle…

Bolt: BLACK!

Black: my brothers it's been so long how ya been

Ex: …

Black: nothing to say huh killer

Bolt: LEAVE HIM ALONE BASTARD!

Void opens and will falls out along with Frank and Runner…

Runner: we have him boss

Big: it was too easy

Sana: *big knot* (ties will up)

Will: (slowly wakes up) where am I?

Sana: don't think of doing anything crazy Mr.750million or those two are dead (points to Bolt and Ex)

Will: guys!

Black: now let's get started aye Runner

Runner: yes sir

Runner walks over to Ex

Bolt: no stay away from him

Ex: no please don't

Runner: *inebriate*

Ex's eyes close then he awakes

Ex: I feel good (stretches) oh hey bro wasup

Bolt: no, you bastards I'll kill all of you!

Big slams Bolt to the ground

Bolt: (spits up blood)

Will: BOLT!

Ex: *detonate*

BOOM!

Will: argh!

The crew laughs at Will and Bolts lifeless bodies

Frank: this is wrong I can't watch this

Black: what was that?

Frank: I said this is wrong I can't believe I helped contribute to such violence (goes to walk towards Will)

Will: don't its ok

Big: can't stomach it huh

Sana: poor baby

Ex: I'm itching for some blood can I boss

Black: sure, just don't kill em

Ex: roger

In the dungeon…

Will: what exactly happened back there? Why did Ex not recognize us?

Bolt: he didn't recognize us because of Runners ability. He took away Ex's ability to distinguish right from wrong

Will: this is crazy why go through all of this

Bolt: there is no real reason why Black does anything, he just does what he wants, and he doesn't care about who he hurts.

Will: by the way what did Black whisper to you before he locked us up here

Flashback…

Black: (whispers) can I let you in on a little secret your mother's death was no accident I killed her hahahaha

In the present…

Will: …

Bolt: (starts crying) stupid I should have known I'm a failure I was supposed to protect my family and I let them all down

Flashback…

Bolt: come at me with everything you got brother

Ex: right (springs forward) *exploding right*

Bolt dodges the attack

Bolt: to slow brother *blitzing knee*

Ex is sent flying crashing into a wall

CRASH!

Bolt: your improving brother but there's more to a fight then brute strength strategy plays an important part in a fight as well

Ex: right brother

Sana: (Over the loudspeaker) Bolt and Ex report to the strategy room for our next mission

Black: how's training going

Ex: I—

Bolt: it is coming along

Black and bolt stare at each other

Black: that's what I wanted to hear. You guys are going to assist this guy named Cobra he needs some goods from this small port town for some mission he's going on

Port town…

Sana: ha-ha this mission is easy the shop owner didn't even put up a fight

Bolt: this Cobra guy seems shady why are we doing this?

Runner: why doesn't matter all that matters is it's for Black

Bolt: ….

Big: look out!

Random Guy: ahh die

Ex: I don't think so DIE *A-Bomb* (big explosion)

BOOM! People are screaming and the smell of burnt flesh is in the air

Black: ahaha way to go killer

Bolt: Ex …

Present time…

Bolt: I saw my brother slipping away from me right in front of my eyes

Will: well you guys have me now you don't have to worry about each other alone anymore

Bolt: (starts crying) captain

Door opens…

Ex: get up brother

Will: where are you taking him?

Ex: to his death

Will and Bolt: …

Ex: don't worry Will the boss has plans for you

Will: snap out of it Ex please, don't do this

Sana: enough of this get up

Will is being dragged across the ground

Back with Mandi and the crew…

Mandi: where almost to the stronghold what's the plan when we get there

Skye: that's a good question

In the distance…

Arsenal: is that a body

Mandi: oh my god that's Frank!

Scarlett: he seems to be breathing, but these injuries who could've done this?

Frank: (cough)

Jay: who did this to you?

Frank: Ex

Skye: that means

Mandi: Runner must have gotten ahold of your friend

Jay: we must hurry to the castle the others could be in danger

Frank: WAIT!

The crew stops

Frank: allow me to show you the way

Mandi: but your wounds you shouldn't be up and moving around so freely

Frank: I'm ok I must do this, Mandi please return to the village

Mandi: bu—

Frank: please just do this for me (shaking) I can't fight knowing that your in the stronghold potentially in danger

Mandi: ok (smiles) please be safe (kisses Frank on the cheek)

In front of the stronghold

Frank: were here "Trex Manor" well now that I have shown you the way I'm just going to head back to the village to protect Mandi

Arsenal: (grabs Frank) I don't think so

Frank: ahh

Jay: (pulls out hell sword) *underworld flame strike*

BOOM!

Scarlet: what are you doing?

Arsenal: its better to have them come to us vs just running into the enemy territory blind

Frank: AHH IM GOING TO DIE FOREAL THIS TIME, HELP ME MANDA!

CRASH!

Jay: well this is unexpected we drew out a big fish on the first go around

Big: you people have no business here begone

Jay: (cracks neck) were not going anywhere, you guys go inside I'm going to handle this guy

The rest of the crew runs into the stronghold leaving Jay to fight Big. The battle at the gate is about to begin Jay vs Big

Big: (pulls out long sword) (springs forward)

Jay blocks the strike from big but realizes the difference in strength right away

Jay: damn his weight is much heavier then mines I can barely block his attack, but it's not completely un-blockable)

Jay and big begin to trade sword blow with each other

Fodder: look at those two monsters, its as if the ground is shaking in excitement every time, they're blades cross

Jay: (jumps back) I'm still a bit rusty from not fighting in a while this is going to be a tuff fight

In the upper court of the stronghold

Ex: (unlocks handcuffs)

Bolt: I'm not going to fight you brother

Ex: so, you would rather die then, that's fine as well

Bolt: if it means hurting you then yes (closes eyes)

Ex: *exploding right*

BOOM!

With the others

Skye: I hope Jay is ok

Arsenal: he should be fine

Frank: uhm where did that girl go with the ruby colored hair

In a random hallway…

Scarlett: (choking) I can't breathe

Sana: ha-ha die!

Scarlett: how did this happen? I'm going to pass out

BOOM! CRASH!

Sana: what!?

Scarlett: (cough-cough) thanks Skye

Skye: no problem (smiles)

Sana: 1 or 2 it doesn't matter ill strangle you both

The fight in the hallway Skye and Scarlett vs Sana begins who will be victorious. Also, back with Frank and Arsenal.

Frank: how did I end up alone with you

Arsenal: that's a good question, are you even strong?

Frank: what!? I knocked you out lest you forget

Arsenal: want to try that again this time with me in your face

Frank: (deep gulp)

Arsenal: *spiral shot*

Frank: ahh I'm going to die

BOOM!

Runner: (giggle) how did you know I was up there

Frank: he was able to sense him I didn't even know we were being followed or watched

Arsenal: here it comes

Runner: *knife shower*

Arsenal: *barrel buck shot *

BOOM!

Arsenal: LOOK OUTT!

Frank: (pulls out staff) *scalpel staff* (cuts the falling knives)

Arsenal: not completely useless huh

Frank: aye aye

Runner: let's begin shall we (springs forward)

Arsenal: hey get up

Frank: I am dammit that punch almost killed me (I got to escape I showed off like a badass now I'm in deep shit)

At the same time…

Black: so, how about you take my offer Will

Will: never

Black: as expected of a man with a bounty of 750mil on his head ha-ha

In the hallway with Skye and Scarlett vs Sana…

Skye: look out Scarlett

Scarlett: shit (rope wraps around her leg)

Sana: meet the wall ha (throws Scarlett)

CRASH

Skye: *roundhouse blitz kick*

Sana is hit and sent flying into the wall

Scarlett: *1-point mana blast*(spell circle appears, and a blast is shot out)

Sana dodges the blast and prepares her next attack

Sana: *explosive knot*(bombs strapped to rope)

BOOM! Skye and Scarlett are sent flying

Scarlett: *mana shield* (heavy breathing) I was able to block some of the blast, but it was powerful enough to still knock us back

Sana: (jumps)

Scarlett: I don't think so *mana box*

Sana: shit she stopped me from jumping

Scarlett: *seal*

The box closes trapping Sana inside of it

Scarlett: now!

Skye: *mio smash*

CRASH! At that moment in the throne room…

Black: shame I really wish you would have considered joining my squad (opens void and pulls out a sword)

Black goes to stab Will but at that moment the ropes fall off Will and he dodges the sword strike and kicks Black sending him flying

Fodder: boss!

Black: damn it that hurt

Will: guess your little rope girl was defeated

Black: (deep gulp) see ya later stop him guys (runs away)

Fodder: we have nothing to be afraid of he's still injured remember

The group of men rush Will but are met with a punch that takes out two men, followed up by a kick that takes out 4 more men, then to finish it up an energy wave that takes out the remaining 15

Fodder: he is a monster (passes out)

Will: get back here Black!

In the lower hall Arsenal and Frank vs Runner…

Arsenal: (heavy breathing and bloody)

BOOM BOOM

Frank: LOOK OUT!

A giant hand appears and smacks Arsenal sending him flying

Frank: damn it how did this happen

Runner: (deep voice) you guys will die here

Flashback...

Arsenal: (pulls out bow and arrow) *flame arrow shot*

BOOM!

Runner: (dodges) (throws knife)

Frank: watch out (swings scalpel staff)

Runner: I thought this would be easier, but I see you guys are no pushovers I'm going to have to get serious (closes eyes) *release*

Arsenal: uhm what's happening

Frank: this must be Runners "Brain Release" when he uses this move, he gains tremendous strength and speed, his body also changes as you can see, and he doesn't feel damage I've only seen him use this ability once

Back in regular time...

Arsenal: look out!

Runner swings his giant fist knocking Frank back sending him flying

Arsenal: (jumps up) *exploding arrow*

The arrow flings toward Runner, but he grabs the arrow. The arrow explodes but Runner seem to have taken no damage

Runner: try again (punches Arsenal)

Frank: (runs over to Arsenal) are you ok?

Arsenal: yeah, I'm good, you weren't lying when you said his strength increased

Frank: I have a plan but I'm not sure if it will work or not

Arsenal: it doesn't hurt to give it a try

Runner: (deep voice) what's the hold up let's end this *knife storm*

Frank: that's way more powerful

Arsenal: don't worry about it stick to the plan I'll handle this *Gatling shot*

The haki bullets and knives bounce off each other

Runner: (deep voice) (throws punch)

Arsenal is sent flying crying crashing into the wall, but the whole time Runner has forgot about Frank and that's when he attacks

Frank: *nerve palm*

Frank strikes Runner but he is unfazed by the hit and smacks Frank sending him flying

Runner: is that all you two have haha

Runner goes to step forward and falls over

Runner: what is this

Frank: my Nerve Palm attacks the part of your brain that tells you how to move, but that not all I also used my Mist-Mist ability to numb your legs so you can't move. All to deliver the final blow(points)

Arsenal: its over Runner *Canon Arrow* (arrow with explosion jelly)

BOOM!, In the aftermath of the explosion Runner is defeated. The battle in the upper hallway is over. But before Runners defeat up on the roof Bolt vs Ex rages on

Ex: get up!

Bolt: I don't want to fight back brother but if this is truly something that you wish to do, I will be happy to fight back, and once I defeat you Runners next

Bolt and Ex clash, Bolt throws a punch followed by a high kick, Ex dodges both the kick and punch and throw an explosive punch sending Bolt flying back into a wall.

Ex: that all you got brother

Bolt: not by a long shot little brother (jumps) *thors hammer*

BOOM! A giant crash of lighting hits Ex sending him flying back

Ex: damn it I got to counter *mini explosions*

Bolt: (smiles) good job brother your using you devil fruit power smarter, using your explosions to force me to let up and stop you from flying back

Ex: die! *grenade shot*

Bolt: I don't think so, (dodges to right) that attack should have come from my blind side

Ex: (smiles) don't get too cocky

Out of the smoke another explosion shot comes from the smoke hitting Bolt sending him flying

Ex: *exploding right*

Bolt: shit I can't dodge

BOOM!

Ex: (heavy breathing) I'm not weak like I was before brother

Bolt stands up heavily damaged and out of breath

Ex: why don't you give up, JUST GIVE UPPP!

Bolt: I can't give up little brother, I'm here to protect you and help you when things get hard. Which is why (disappears) *spinning spark kick*

The kick sends Ex flying knocking him out

Bolt: sorry brother

At the same time of Ex's defeat Runner was also defeated with runner defeated a cloud of smoke exits Ex's body freeing him from Runners influence

Ex: what happened?

Bolt: ill explain later we gotta go help Will

In the main hall Black vs Will

Will: *cosmic fist* (energy coated fist)

Black: *OPEN VOID*

Will goes into the void and is teleported 3feet away

Black: *open void- mystic flame*

Will: (jumps) I just barely dodged that *shockwave scatter*

Black: *double void open*

The shockwaves go into the void and disappear

Will: you have an interesting ability, not suited for combat but interesting nun the less

Black: we all can't have powerful abilities like you monsters so some of us must make do with the power given *redirect*

The shockwaves come from the void Black opened and fly towards Will. BOOM!

Will: ahh

Black: ahaha

Mean while at the front gate…

Jay: *spiral flames*

Big blocks the attack

Big: that was strong but try this (Big raises his sword) *Almighty shockwave*

Jay tries to block the shockwave…

Jay: shit it's to strong I can't (whoosh)

Crash!

Big: hehe how's that little man

Jay: I didn't think I would have to use this, but this dudes pretty strong (pulls out second sword) I haven't fully mastered it yet but *ignite demon dweller sword* (whoosh) take this *hurricane bullet* (hugh wind blast)

Big tries to block it but is hit by the blast and sent flying…

Jay: I'm not as weak as you guys think I am

Jay and big spring forward and clash trading sword blows

Jay: for a big dude he moves fast

Back with Will vs Black….

Black: *open void-arrows* (arrows fly toward Will)

Will: (jumps) *shockwave spiral*

Black: * open void* (the blast goes into the void) *redirect*

Will: shit

Boom! The blast hits Will sending him flying…

Black: haha

Will: if I was 100% this fight wouldn't even be a challenge

Black: well im thankful that I caught you at this moment, either join me or perish this is my last offer

Will: I guess I'll perish then

Black: so be it *open void* what

Out of the void falls Frank

Frank: huh where am I, last thing I remember I was running away from that guy with the pistols after we just defeated Runner and then I fell into this hole (turn around) AHH! B-B-BLACK (GULP) I lied Runners not defeated please don't hurt me

Black: so, Runners defeated huh *open void- Hell Flame*

Will: look out!

Frank is engulfed in flames

Will: he had nothing to do with our fight why did you attack him

Frank: don't feel sorry for me, its because of me that you guys are even in this situation to begin with, if I were stronger I could have stood up to Black a long time ago when he killed my parents but instead I choose to serve him and follow his every command, I guess this is my cosmic karma (chuckles)

Will: all of this isn't your fault you just didn't have anyone around to protect you, I know you don't know me, but I'll protect you now

Frank: (who is this guy why are his words giving me hope, what is this feeling im getting) (starts crying)

Boom! From the ceiling

Ex: *exploding right!*

Boom!

Will: what!?

Black: I dodged just in time

Bolt: *spark jab*

Black is sent flying, Crash!

Will: (smiles) Bolt! Ex! You guys are alright

Bolt: yeah, we a-

Ex rushes Black...

Bolt: Ex nooo!

Black: (smiles) *open*

A void opens and swallows Ex completely

Bolt: shit (springs forward) *sparking tackle*

Black: *redirect*

Ex is shot out of the void and slams into Bolt causing Ex to be hit by Bolts attack and Bolt to be hit by Exs attack.

Black: hahaha useless

Will: (springs forward) *comet fist*

Black is sent flying CRASH!, Back at the main gate Jay and Big are staring each other down waiting for the other to make the first move

Jay: *wind slash*

Big smashes the ground blocking Jays attack, but at that moment Big looks at the top of the stronghold and leaps up into the air

Jay: what!?

Crash!

Will: what the hell!?

Big punches Will sending him flying into the wall and Will spits up blood. Then Ex stagers up

Ex: why Black WHY! I trusted you and believed in you and you had my mother killed and then handed us over to the navy. Do you know how much pain we endured on the hellish island, pain, torture and no sense of hope. Not until we met Will and he changed our outlook on life, I can't let you hurt him

Black: aww poor kids, but as you can see I have my loyal crew and you and your brother were nothing but expendable, and If I had to do it all over again I would and I would start by killing that pretty little mother of yours

Ex: AHH! (springs forward)

Big: *corkscrew lariat*

Ex is knocked out...

Big: are you ok boss

Black: yes, I am, thank you Big

Will: was that suppose to hurt, it only tickled

Big: what, I hit him with all my strength

Will springs forward and hits Big with a *Comet Fist* but then Big swings his giant sword, but Will jumps and dodges but when he dodges a void opens up and arrows fly toward Will, in that instant will hits the arrows with a shockwave, and kicks big and destroys the arrows, but when Will kicks Big he grabs Wills other leg and tosses him into the wall

Will: this guy is strong and fast and when I catch him Black interferes, they're teamwork is great but so is ours (jumps)

Jay: I knew you would notice captain *demon dweller sword- hurricane storm bullet*

Boom! Big is sent flying and passes out

Black: BIG!

Will: keep your eyes where they belong *absolute shockwave*

Black opens a void and the shockwave goes inside but it won't close

Black: I can't close this what's going on

Will: look at everyone around you that you hurt this is for them it's over for you

Black: it's too much I can't

BOOM! Black is defeated

Will: thanks for protecting me from that explosion Scarlett

Scarlett: no problem

Will falls over

Jay: damn his fevers back

Scarlett: he fought like that the whole time

Jay: we must get him to that girl

Skye: don't worry Manda is already waiting for us we took Arsenal to her now we just have to get these four to her she'll work on Frank first and then he can help the rest

1 week later…

Shadow figure 1: it seems they defeated Black and his crew (giggles)

Shadow figure 2: they seem to have progressed and got stronger; they could become dangerous if they're left unchecked

Shadow figure 3: …

Back on Canco Island…

Skye: how is Wills treatment coming along?

Frank: he's going to make a full recovery he's fought to big battles back to back even though he is going to fully recover I would recommend he takes it easy for a little while his body has sustained a lot of damage and I don't want anything to happen to him

Skye: I'll pass along the message; you know we could use someone of your talents abroad our ship Frank

Frank: thank you but I think my place is here

Skye: the offer stands think about it ok

Scarlett: is he ok Skye, not that I care or anything

Skye: (giggles) he's fine

Crew: thank goodness

Manda: Frank can I speak with you for a moment

Frank and Manda walk outside...

Manda: I think you know what I'm going to say

Frank: I think I do, and I can't

Manda: I know how strong you are and the real reason you don't want to join them, go talk to him he's more scared of the conversation then you are trust me

Frank: bu—

Manda kisses Frank

Manda: now go be the tiger I know you can be (smiles)

Frank: can I speak to you alone

Ex: sure

Frank: I was thinking of asking your captain if I should join, no that's not what I wanna talk about what I really wanna say is

Ex: I'm really sorry for the hurt I caused you I know what its like to see the man who murdered your family right before your eyes and the pain and hurt it could cause and I truly am sorry, I was looking for something with Black something I shouldn't have been looking for and it took me to a very very dark place that I wish I never went. I know it will be hard to forgive me, but I will make It up to you the best possible way I can

Frank: that really means a lot to me, I know working for Black can force you to do things you wouldn't be proud of trust me im no saint either I have blood on my hands as well but if you wanna make it up to you can start by protecting me

Will: so I take It your joining us

Frank: how long were you there

Will: doesn't matter welcome to the crew

Frank: wait why are you up go lay down

The crew laughs and a new coo flies to Manda

Manda: you might want to read this Frank

Frank: "Mist Mage Frank" bounty 60,000,000 mil bounty he was a known officer of the gang and is now working with the "Black Phoenix Pirates" AHH! (the crew laughs)

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
